You Know That If You Were a Video Game
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Character, You Be One of the Snowboard Kids If.... is the title. Just a very funny list of things I wrote to see if any of you were capable of being a Snowboard Kids. R/R!


You Know That If You Were an Video Game You'd Be   
One of The Snowboard Kids If...   
  
* You know the lyrics to (nearly) all of the songs related to   
Snowboard Kids.   
* You've written your own Snowboard Kids song.   
* You've actually made up your own Snowboard Kids. Complete with   
drawing, age, stats and all.   
* And you've drawn yourself as a Snowboard Kid.   
* That Snowboard Kid you made up is related to the Snowboard Kid you.   
or the Snowboard Kid you made up was the villain you'd have to beat.   
* If that Snowboard Kids is related to the Snowboard Kid you, then   
you've made every single one of the levels of him/her. Stats, pics   
and all. From Level 1 all the way to Level 3.   
* You've drawn all your friends who like Snowboard Kids the slightest   
bit as Snowboard Kids.   
* Of course, they wouldn't be complete without their own snowboards.   
So you draw them.   
* You try and invent a new snowboard, and a new way of going fast   
down the mountain, which you then draw.   
* Then you write a story that has you and your Snowboard Kids friends   
fighting against the new bad Snowboard Kid you made up.   
* You look for a snowboard in your city. If you find it, you buy it.   
* Same with the snowboarding clothes. If you don't find it, you yell   
at the people in the store.   
* You write/read Snowboard Kids fanfiction.   
* And you do the occasional Snowboard Kids fanart.   
* You search for "Snowboard Kids" on a search engine and try to go to   
most of the sites they found for you.   
* You've had a dream involving Snowboard Kids.   
* And you type it up and post it on fanfiction websites. (I had a   
Snowboard Kids dream, but I'm still trying to remember what   
happened.)   
* You own all/most of the Snowboard Kids games.   
* Or you are frustrated that you don't.   
* Same with the videos. (Don't ask me. Maybe they're in Japan.)   
* And the toys.   
* And the stationary.   
* And the other aspects of Snowboard Kids merchandise I haven't   
mentioned.   
* You have a pet that is named after a character of Snowboard Kids.   
(You know, like a dog named Slash, or a cat called Wendy, or   
a bird named Linda...)   
* Or if you don't, you do in a self-insertion fanfiction. (Still   
working on it!)   
* You have a really, really long favorite fanfictions list, at least   
half of them are Snowboard Kids or crossovers including Snowboard   
Kids.   
* You're reading this.   
* You like it.   
* You review it. (Please?)   
* You've read others like this.   
* And reviewed them.   
* They've inspired you to write your own. (Yup, this one!)   
* And you actually post it. (Already done it)   
* You take Snowboard Kids quizzes, and usually get at least 60% right.   
* If there are incorrect question answers in the quiz, you criticize   
it at length.   
* You get freaked when you see a "Live in Concert" poster/ad/whatever   
coz' you think it's Damien plotting to take over the city.   
* And you beg people not to go to it.   
* Otherwise you think it's the Snowboard Kids performing and want to   
see it really really badly.   
* You dress up as a Snowboard Kids character for Halloween.   
* Or you dress normally and tell people that you're a Snowboard Kid.   
* And bring along a Snowboard Kid stuffed toy/action figure.   
* Not to mention a snowboard.   
* And a pair of goggles.   
* Or if you're from Snowboard Kids Plus, you bring along a new   
snowboard and new winter clothes.   
* You give out Snowboard Kids brochures (how in Snow Town do you spell   
that?) for Halloween, Christmas, the lot.   
* You wish for Snowboard Kids Easter eggs at Easter, and throw a   
tantrum when you don't get any.   
* You try to dress like your favorite Snowboard Kids.   
* Everyday, or when you can get away with it..   
* You buy a headband/bunny-ear hood/blue jacket/pink goggles/earmuffs/   
glasses/ninja items/any other Snowboard Kids' everyday gear I   
haven't mentioned and wear it everyday.   
* Or at least when you can get away with it.   
* If you have a complaint about some aspect of Snowboard Kids, you   
rant on and on about it in some public place that is somehow   
related to your complaint. (I have been heard at several movie   
theaters wondering when the Snowboard Kids' first movie coming.   
^___^ I hope!)   
* When you go to Colorado or any place with snow, you hope that you   
get sucked into the Snowboard Kids' world.   
* If you don't, you complain that it's because you didn't buy the   
video game " Snowboard Kids" 3 years ago.   
* And/or that you didn't live at anywhere that snows.   
* You beg your parents to move to Snow Town.   
* Or Turtle Island.   
* Or Grass Valley.   
* Or any other place in the Snowboard Kids' world.   
* Otherwise you beg your parents to move to New York City. (My friend   
believes that Jam once lived there until he moved to Snow Town.)   
* Whenever you see a UFO or aliens (most unlikely), you hold up an   
imaginary snowboard up to it, and yell " It's a alien!"   
* You can talk in any of the Snowboard Kids' voices. (I am a fluent   
voice actor of Slash, Wendy, Nancy, and several others. *curtseys*   
I had months of practice. ^____^)   
* You take up dyeing your hair black.   
* Or brown.   
* Or blond.   
* Or pink.   
* Or putting your hair in dreadlocks.   
* Or a ponytail.   
* Or putting it spiky.   
* Or take up hip hop.   
* Or using the computer.   
* Or eating so much food.   
* Or trying to take over the world.   
* Or trying to be rich and famous.   
* You start your own band, and call it the Snowboard Kids.   
* You start your own Snowboard Kids club.   
* You try eating snow, and say you like it. (gives a brain freeze,   
though. Brrrrrr.)   
* Even if you hate it.   
* You've been counting these.   
* And/or the symptons you have.   
* Everyday, you hope that your snowboard will come out of the sky.   
* You have Snowboard Kids posters on your wall.   
* You have a " Snowboard Kids" folder in your favorites/bookmarks   
on your browser.   
* And it's overflowing.   
* You can work Snowboard Kids into any conversation. (For example: a   
math convo, you say Wendy would be able to work it out easily. You   
get the pic.)   
* When you see a movie that isn't Snowboard Kids, you write a   
Snowboard Kids version of it.   
* And post it.   
* Your screen name in most websites is Snowboard Kids related.   
* If you don't want to put your real name when you're registering at   
a website, you type in the name of a Snowboard Kid.   
* YOU were the one who got most of your friends into Snowboard Kids.   
*whistles innocently*   
* You look for Mr. Dog's snowboard store in your neighborhood.   
* To your (not to mention my) amazement, you find it!   
* Same with Coach's training slope.   
* You ask Linda to give you money problems.   
* You ask Wendy to fix your computer.   
* You ask Slash's mom for some brownies.   
* You ask Jam to tutor you in (insert subject here).   
* You ask Wendy to teach you computer basics.   
* You ask Nancy to give you singing lessons.   
* You ask Wendy to help you become a doctor.   
* You ask Tommy for tennis lessons.   
* You ask any of the boys for soccer lessons.   
* You ask Linda for photography lessons.   
* You ask Jam to give you lessons in guitar.   
* When you go shopping for new clothes/shoes, you ask Linda for   
fashion advice.   
* You ask Linda for fashion advice even when you're not going   
shopping.   
* You ask Damien for help on how to take over the world.   
* You ask Tommy for help on how to eat right.   
* You try to enroll at Snow Town High School.   
* You yell out Snowboard Kids related things during a non-Snowboard   
Kids movie. (When I see someone who's being really rude in the   
movie, I yell "Hey, you should call Nancy for being nice lessons!"   
and get Oo on people's faces. ^^;)   
* You have 7 of your favorite blue hats, one for every day of the   
week.   
* And you really try to wear one every day of the week. (When do those   
blue hats get washed?)   
* You get your hair cut like your favorite Digidestined, or at least   
you try. (I'm thinking Slash, Jam, or Damien's hairstyle here?)   
* Your e-mail address is somehow Snowboard Kids related.   
* You move to any city mentioned in Snowboard Kids in the hopes   
that you will meet your favorite Snowboard Kid.   
* You tape every episode of Snowboard Kids you see even if it's a   
rerun. (Don't ask me about TV episodes on Snowboard Kids, maybe   
they're in Japan as a anime.)   
* And you watch them over and over and over again so that you   
gradually come near memorizing them.   
* Or you actually do memorize them!   
* You make yourself a hat, and try to wear it wherever you go.   
* You sing Snowboard Kids songs at school/work/wherever. (If you do   
this, you would DEFINITELY be a Snowboard Kid if you were an video   
game. Video games is not the 'in' thing at school, so I am   
considered a weirdo. Especially as I sing the songs frequently.   
^__^)   
* You got this far! 


End file.
